The Notebook
by deathnote53
Summary: About Eyeball and the socially awkward girl, Cheryl, he falls for. They start by passing notes in class, but upgrade to pages in their Notebook. I promise it's 10x better than the summary. Please read! It's cute :3
1. Note 1

Well, I did have fonts for Eyeball and Chery,, just to give it a more personal feel, but it didn't show up when I uploaded it here. So, Eyeball is the bold print, and Cheryl is the normal. I hope you enjoy. The other chapters will be more riveting, this one is kind of boring, but it gets the story going. :)

**Hey. How are you?**

Uhh, just peachy. Why are you talking to me?

**Why not?**

We've been going to the same school since forever and you just decide to send me a note today in class. Sorry, but that's a little weird to me.

**Seriously? We have?**

Uh yeah.

**Never noticed. Well I'd like to get to know you. Is that such a crime?**

I guess not. Listen, is this a joke?

**Fucking never mind then. I get it. You don't want me to talk to you. Fuck.**

Jeeze! I'm just a little skeptical. With you know, being a "Cobra" and all, I don't exactly fit in with your social groups' type of girls.

**First off, what does skeptical mean? And second, what do you mean by types of girls?**

It means I'm doubting the whole situation, about whether or not this is legit. And, I'm not slutty, pretty, hot, I don't 'put out', and I am by no means popular or bitchy. Your kind doesn't talk to my kind. I am definitely not Cobra Material.

**Huh, I never though about it that way. Well, I think you're pretty. Don't tell anyone I said that though. And I mean that in the best way possible. You understand though, right?**

Of course I do, Richard... They would rag on you forever about liking a girl like me. I get it.

**Thanks. You know, you're a pretty understanding broad.**

Whatever. And my name is Cheryl, not broad.

**That kinda looks like Cherry. And you say you're not a slut or anything. Haha, I'ma call you Cherry from now on. Because you're a cherry, you know?**

Yeah, knock yourself out, genius. Like no one's come up with that before.

**Sorry, just trying to strike up some conversation...**

Yeah, well the bell's gonna ring. And notes aren't the best conversation pieces. But you're too cool to talk to me in person. See you later, Chambers.


	2. Note 2

**Hey. This sex-ed movie is pretty lame huh**

Yeah I guess. I mean, everyone already know about all this crap, it's not like we need to learn it all over again.

**I know right. Everyone's fucked before. We get how everything works! Hahaha**

I haven't. But you're right. It's pointless.

**Oh yeah, you're a Cherry. :) You know it's too bad we don't have any other classes together. Just science.**

Yep, that is just too darn bad. It would just be marvelous to spend every waking minute of the day with you...

**Ugh, what is your problem? You're just so fuckin' negative all the time.**

Well, in case you haven't noticed, you have a reputation. A not so good one at that.

Oh yeah? Tell me about my "not so good reputation" babe, and how it apparently makes you so disgusted with me.

You're a bad boy, Richard. You smoke all the time. You drink all the time. You belong in a gang for Christ's sake. You've gotten in 3 fights so far and that's only in school. I can keep going if you'd like me to, _"babe"_...

**It's Eyeball, in case you haven't noticed, considering that's what everyone calls me. And yes, I'm enjoying your nagging, so keep going, _doll face_.**

Nagging!? You're the one who asked, Richard! Oh let me see, you're failing everything, all you do is party, you beat up those little boys all the time for no reason, and you treat all girls like shit, _honey bun_.

**Well, _sugar lips_, you sure have a way with words. I think I'm falling for you already. :)**

Haha, you're such a comedian.

**Would you like me to point out all of your flaws seeing how that's what you just did to me? Or are you perfect, and better than me? I think you think you're too good for me.**

Oh brother, I am far, far way from perfect, if you knew all of my flaws, I bet they would out-weigh yours.

**I highly doubt that. Are you willing to tell me them?**

No. Well, not yet at least. We would have to be pretty good friends for me to tell you everything. Like, insanely good. You know, flaws aren't just simple things I can tell you. They come with the deepest secrets that belong only to me, so far.

**Well if I'm not mistaken, I think you're offering me the position to become your very best friend.**

What do you mean?

**You're implying these things. Normally you would have said something like, "No way would I tell you anything in a million years." But nope, you left the position right open to me.**

_**'As soon as she read it, she just crushed the note right in her tiny fist. I knew I was right. At least I get to talk to her tomorrow. Obviously, she'll want to talk to me. '**_


	3. Note 3

**So I was right?**

What are you talking about?

**That you want me to be your friend.**

I give everybody a chance, so don't think you're all that special. Because you're not.

**I think you think I am. Why not just be honest?**

I don't get it. Why are you trying so hard to get to me?

**You seem...I don't know how to explain, but I'd like to get to know you better. You say you give everybody a chance, why are you pushing me away then?**

I'm sorry...I didn't realize I was. I guess that's just a natural thing with me.

**So are you going to give me a chance?**

I'm still talking to you, aren't I?

**Writing notes and talking to each other are not the same thing. You even said so.**

I guess. It's not like we can hang out or anything. I'm not cool enough for you.

**Don't get that way, Cherry.**

What way? You know what, I'm just calling it as I see it. You and I both know that's the situation. I actually do understand completely, but it still hurts. A real man wouldn't care what his 'friends' think about him.

**Like you would know anything about a 'real man.' Anyways, come to the diner tonight at 8. We'll see who the real man is then.**

Oh was that a crack about my virginity? Hahaha! Again, you're a comedian. I'll be there, and if you stand me up, I swear to God, you will regret that decision.

**Trust me, I'll be there.**

And you're not afraid of seeing anyone there?

**It's a Thursday night. No one goes on dates on a Thursday night. Plus the rest of the Cobras will either be at Ace's or at Irby's.**

Oh I see how it is, you carefully plan around everyone else so that I still go under the radar. You're still not a real man, then. Well, I hope you enjoyed Mr. Wilson's speech about anatomy. God knows I didn't. See you later tonight, Richard.

P.S. It is not a date. :)


End file.
